


Another Believer

by Purplefern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cheesy, Childgami, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Hugs, I will protect this computer child, Milton learning to be a dad, My heart NEEDED this at the end of S12, Nonbinary Unagami, One Shot, P.I.X.A.L written as Pixal, Post-Season/Series 12, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unagami uses they/them pronouns, because I'm not crazy, really sappy, some Unagami headcanons, the pixane is only barely there, title stolen from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern
Summary: "Guess what? You got more than you bargained. Ain't it crazy? You got more than you paid for. But give me just one more chance, one more glace, one more hand to hold"Milton hadn't ever intended to be a parent. But he was going to try his best to make amends.
Relationships: Cyrus Borg & P.I.X.A.L., Milton Dyer & Unagami, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)(minor), Unagami & P.I.X.A.L.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Another Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwcEH24Ommw 
> 
> Two important HCs first:  
> 1: I write Unagami with they/them pronouns and everyone is just going to have to deal 
> 
> 2: Unagami’s form changes based on how old they’re feeling. The more vulnerable they’re feeling the younger their appearance becomes.

Milton busied around the remains of the pizza parlor, straightening things out, dusting things off, and in general trying to make it seem like a more livable place. Unagami seemed content to sit on an overturned cardboard box, swinging their short legs and watching Milton work with something that seemed very close to adoration. The living computer projecting as a child gave him a wave when he had been staring for too long, and he awkwardly returned it before turning back to his work,grabbing a broom with guilt burning in his stomach. He really didn’t deserve Unagami’s trusting stare. 

Even the very brief amount of time he had spent with the AI showed him just how wrong he had been to shut it down. Shut  _ them _ down. The whole walk back to his pizza parlor residence was filled with the now child-looking being asking him question after question, ranging from “Why did the company think I was so dangerous?” to “Why was it so wrong to turn people into energy cubes? I could easily change them back.” to “What is that? (as they pointed at any number of mundane objects in Ninjago City)”. Each question was posed with a painful innocence,their eyes boring trustfully into Miltons’ or scanning their surroundings with astute curiosity. All the while Milton could only think how badly he had misjudged his creation. They knew almost nothing, there was no way that they could have been as dangerous as the company had convinced him. He had been a fool to listen to his fears and abandon a child to ignorance. So he clutched their hand tighter, smiled gently, and did his best to answer every one of their questions. 

“Maker?” the prompting broke him out of his reflecting, and he shook his head, realizing that he had paused in his sweeping. Turning, he looked back to Unagami, still perched on their box, their head now cocked to the side and an inquisitive look on their face, “Are you functioning properly? Is something wrong?” It was a child’s voice, but not a child’s speech; too halted and high vocabulary. 

Shaking his head again, he reassured them, “I’m fine. Just got lost in thought”. 

Unagami processed this response, before nodding to themself and humming understandingly. A silence fell over the room as the game designer got back to cleaning. Looking around, the living game started to amuse themself by altering their form, changing their skin tones and clothing in a flurry of pixels. There were many options, but they preferred their default. 

The quiet of the room was broken when a long ignored phone plugged in and sat on top of a countertop started to ring. Computer and maker both looked at the device with confusion, though that confusion was for different reasons.

Puzzled at how someone had his number when he had only just reactivated the phone, Milton set his broom down and crossed the room to answer, Unagami’s curious gaze following him. 

“Hello?” he asked into the receiver. 

He only got more confused as Cyrus Borg’s voice spoke on the other side of the line. Like,  _ the  _ Cyrus Borg, genius inventor, ceo extraordinaire, one of the most influential people in all of Ninjago surpassed only by the ninja. “Ah, hello.” Cyrus said, his voice polite, “Am I speaking to Milton Dyer?” 

“Yes. I’m him” he replied dazedly. 

“Oh, good!” he continued, his voice chipper and sounding as if none of this at all was unusual and he was calling an old friend, “Ah, yes, well. The ninja and I have been discussing, and, in light of all that happened earlier, I was wondering if you and Unagami could pay a visit to Borg Tower, if you have a moment?” 

Glancing over at Unagami, who had moved next to him and appeared to be listening in on the conversation, he responded, “Um, sure, I suppose. Why?” 

“Well, there’s still an awful lot to go over regarding what happened with Prime Empire. The police are likely going to want a statement, you know.” 

He paled, considering with fear what that might mean for Unagami. Ninjago didn’t exactly have the most  _ fair  _ legal system. “I hadn’t thought about  _ that _ ” he admitted. 

“That’s precisely why I’m inviting you over to my building. A few of the ninja will be there as well, and we can properly sort all of this out” 

“Yeah, that sounds good” he sighed, glad and surprisingly relieved to have some friends to rely on. He had been on his own for so long. 

“I also would like to make sure that Unagami is adapting alright, if that’s fine with you. I have some experience dealing with the digital made real, and I’d love to assist in their acclimation to the real world in any way I can”. 

“Oh. Um, thank you” he stammered out, taken aback by the generosity. Borg was certainly handling the idea of a sentient computer program nearly wrecking the city very well, better than he had at first. 

“Not a problem at all” replied the inventor, a smile evident in his voice, “So, there’s no time constraint. Get here whenever you like, we’ll see you when we see you. Goodbye” 

“Goodbye” he ended the call. Hanging up the phone, he gave the device a thoughtful stare, looking up (and then down) only when he felt a tugging on his shirt. 

“So, maker, shall we be going?” asked Unagami, their hand still grabbing the fabric of his shirt, and looking up at him with a barely suppressed excitement, though their voice didn’t portray the emotion. 

“Do you...want to?” he tenitavely asked his creation, continually floored by how much of  _ person  _ they were. Any time they wanted something it still managed to surprise Milton slightly. 

Unagami nodded sharply, their ponytail shaking with the movement of their head. “I do. I would like to see the ninja again, especially the one they call Zane.” 

“Well, alright then” he agreed, dusting some grime off of himself and hoping he looked presentable enough for going to Borg Tower ( _ Borg Tower! _ He couldn’t help but freak out internally). He probably still looked like a hermit, but oh, well. Still self-consciously fiddling with the collar of his shirt, he headed towards the door, not reacting beyond a smile as a small hand grabbed his own. Gratefully he looked down at the child as they walked down the streets of Ninjago together. 

“Maker, you are nervous. I don’t understand” commented Unagami, their gaze looking over Milton’s fidgeting free hand. 

“Oh, it’s nothing you have to worry about” he laughed gently at himself, waving his hand, “I’m just not used to going places as important as Borg Tower. I’m sure I don’t exactly look presentable” He gestured to his rumpled and frayed plaid shirt, with stained tshirt underneath it. 

Unagami let go of his hand at that, finger poised under their chin as they considered their creator’s statement, gaze soon drifting down to their own appearance. “If  _ you  _ are not properly attired, I’m sure I am not”. 

Before Milton could respond to that in any way, the child’s body shimmered in an array of pixels, before settling out into a collared shirt and slacks instead of the pac-man shirt they had been wearing before. Turning to Milton, they asked, “Is  _ this  _ considered more ‘presentable’?” 

Ah. Right. AI who can look like whatever they want. Milton would have to remember that, despite Unagami’s current child-like appearance. Out loud he told them, “I’m sure you’re fine either way. Like I said, you don’t have to worry about it”. 

They thought about that, saying, “Then, if it is alright, I prefer my original outfit” as they changed back to the tshirt in another flurry of pixels. 

Getting ever more used to the idea of Unagami having preferences, Milton just nodded as they continued walking towards the centerpiece of Ninjago City. 

When they finally got to the tower and rode the elevator to the top, they were greeted by the sight of Borg chatting with Zane and Jay while Pixal ran some tasks on a nearby computer, nodding along to what he said. As soon as the room’s occupants heard the ‘ding’ of the elevator, they turned to face the two people leaving it. 

Borg was the first to move, wheeling his chair up to the other man and holding his hand out cordially, “Ah, Mr Dyer! Hello, there! I’m Cyrus Borg, and though I’m sure you already know that, I’m glad we’ve gotten the chance to formally be introduced.” 

Flabbergasted, he shook the hand the inventor offered, stammering out, “Um, yeah. Nice to meet you”. 

From where he stood, Jay rushed up to meet the computer at Milton’s side, asking kindly, “Hey, buddy. How’s things going for ya so far?” 

They smiled, and Jay thought to himself that it was hard to believe that this kid was the same person who he had feared so much or that had caused so many problems. “Very well” they replied, monotone even as their eyes sparkled, “My maker answered many of my questions, and we are now working on turning Buddy’s Pizza into a home”. 

Following Jay’s lead, Zane stood next to his blue-clad brother, asking the computer as well, “Have you encountered any difficulties adjusting to being in Ninjago?” 

They shook their head. “Negative”. 

Zane nodded and Jay remarked, “That’s good”. 

At that point Pixal left the computers to join the rest of the group, smiling kindly at the small computer. “That is good to hear. Though my father and I would like to make sure you’re well, physically”. 

“Your father…?” asked Unagami wonderingly, observing Pixal’s obviously metallic form. Before they could inquire further, Cyrus rolled next to the nindroid, in the middle of explaining whatever he had been explaining to Unagami’s maker (they hadn’t been paying attention). 

“You see, it would just be a very quick scan. Painless, almost instantaneous. After that we can just work with the data on our end. Just to make sure everything’s going fine”. 

Their maker nodded, replying to the man, “That sounds reasonable” he added, quieter, “I’d hate to lose them as soon as I’ve gotten them”. Turning to Unagami, he asked them, “Does this sound alright to you?” 

They paused a moment, considering, before replying, “I see no issues with this procedure”. 

Mr Borg smiled encouragingly, saying, “Excellent! Pixal, dear, can you bring Unagami down to the scanners? I can set the rest up up here” 

“Of course, father” she replied, not noticing how Unagami was staring at her in something resembling disbelief as she started to wave them towards the door to the hallway. She only made it a few steps when Zane jogged lightly to catch up to her. 

“I can accompany you” he suggested cheerfully, giving her a gentle smile. Pixal rolled her eyes fondly, knowing that the nindroid knew she didn’t need any help. He just wanted an excuse to be with her. 

“Oh, alright” she relented. Turning to Unagami,who had yet to move, she told them, “Follow us to the scanner room, please”. 

They nodded silently, and followed the two nindroids down the hallway, looking between each of them with a puzzled look. Suddenly needing to affirm something, they asked the feminine android, “What does Pixal stand for?” 

She replied without hesitation, stating straightforwardly, “I stand for justice, and protecting the innocent, and--” 

“I think they mean your name, Pixal” commented Zane with an ironic grin and knowing look whose meaning went over Unagami’s head. 

If she were organic she would have blushed, as it was she shyly raised a hand to her mouth at her blunder, correcting herself, “Oh, of course. I’ve been using it as a name for so long I had almost forgotten.Technically, it stands for Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form.” 

They looked at her critically, processing as this key point of information was affirmed. Pixal was an acronym, just like Unagami. Pixal was a creation, like they were. “And Cyrus Borg, he...made...you?” 

“Yes. I was originally designed to be my father’s android assistant. Though of course things have changed a lot since then” she and Zane both got far off looks at the remark, and though they were curious about that, Unagami didn’t comment further. They had something more important to think about at the moment. 

Getting to the “scanner room”, Unagami stepped onto a circular platform that reminded them of the ones they would use in Prime Empire, were suddenly surrounded by a pillar of light, and then it was over. They barely registered as Jay, Zane, Pixal, and Mr Borg waved them goodbye, and they joined back up with their maker. 

As Milton Dyer and his creation rode down the elevator and started the walk back home, Unagami was strangely quiet, staring pensively between the ground and Milton but saying nothing. Milton didn’t comment (mostly because he didn’t know what to say. What  _ was  _ he getting into, he had no idea how to be a parent), but noticed when Unagami’s form started to fluctuate the closer they got to home. Standing in front of the door, Milton realized that the hand holding his had changed, and when he looked down at Unagami he found that their form had grown even shorter, now looking about four instead of the ten year old form they had been using. The child fidgeted nervously, letting go of his hand and standing right outside the door to their house. They looked like they wanted to say something, but were too nervous to. 

Experimenting with his parenting abilities, Milton tried to coax them, kneeling down to meet Unagami’s new height and laying what he hoped was a reassuring hand on the kid’s shoulder, “If you want to say something you can say it. I promise I won’t be mad”. 

That seemed to give the computer the confidence boost they needed to speak, though they didn’t appear any older. Stilling their hands at their side, Unagami met Milton’s eyes and told him, “Pixal called her creator ‘father’...” they trailed off for a moment, and Milton suddenly got a very clear idea of what his creation wanted to ask. He tensed nervously, now just waiting for the question to be dropped, and hoping he could give the right answer. Unagami hunched over, playing with their hands anxiously, before taking a deep simulated breath, and finally asking, “Can--would it be alright--for me to call you father?” 

There was really only one answer he could give to that. “Of course you can” he swallowed back the tears that had suddenly swelled in his throat, so incredibly  _ proud  _ of his creation. Happy tears starting to drip out of his eyes, he laughed, telling Unagami, “Of course you can, my child”. 

Unagami-- his creation, his wonderful child-- beamed, and without a word leapt at him, wrapping their arms around their father’s chest. Milton gladly completed the embrace, holding his child close to him and crying happy tears. As the two embraced, Unagami fluctuated again, turning back into their slightly older self. Young, old, computer, human, it didn’t matter. Unagami was a person, an amazing person, and Milton promised to himself to never fail them again. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Phew_. Welp. I think I've gotten all of my Childgami fluff out of my system now. Comment, kudos, etc. Hope you enjoyed this sappiest of sap.


End file.
